


It's Never Over

by evrybodysdarlin



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: There's only one thing Leon wants to ask White Rose.One shot, quick little character thing, set almost immediately after the post-credits scene at the end of the Season 2 finale. Could be read as platonic or romantic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from "Lover, You Should've Come Over" by Jeff Buckley.

Leon waited until he was in the bathroom of the motel room to dial the number. He wasn’t allowed to save the number in his phone—he had it memorized. That was one of the rules.

He usually spoke to someone else, a secretary or an assistant or something, but this time White Rose actually answered the phone on the fourth ring. 

“Yes?” White Rose said. That voice. That voice that contained a million mysteries. Sweet and hard at the same time, its age and gender impossible to tell, its face impossible to imagine. Leon had heard one of the men who gave him messages say “she” once. White Rose was a she. 

“I got the two you asked me to pick up,” Leon began immediately. White Rose didn’t like any conversational pleasantries. “We’re at a motel outside of Phoenix. I’ll send you the location.”

“Did you separate them?”

Leon glanced at the flimsy bathroom wall across from him. “Not yet. I got two connected rooms. I went into this one to call you.” He didn’t really understand why White Rose was acting like this nerdy fat dude and this shy gangly girl were so important and dangerous. But then, most people wouldn’t have spotted Elliot as someone special, either, and he sure was. And besides, understanding what was going on wasn’t really what White Rose paid him for. 

“Did they go with you easily when you showed them what I sent?” White Rose asked.

“Yeah. Honestly, they seem like they’re just running scared. They don’t know what they’re doing, if you ask me. They argued with each other a little before they went with me. They were whispering.” _It was kind of funny_ , Leon thought, but didn’t say.

“Good. Stay alert and keep them secure, but I don’t think it’s possible that anyone could be following you yet. Try to keep them apart. Find out what they know. You will receive a list of questions to ask them.”

“All right.” Leon heard a little rustling on the phone line and realized, suddenly, that White Rose was about to hang up. She didn’t waste time on goodbyes. “Wait!”

“Yes?” Her voice was clipped and annoyed this time. Leon had to take a deep breath and steel himself to even spit the next words out.

“I did what you told me to do. I wanna know the information I asked you about before,” he blurted out.

“I don’t understand why you are so concerned with this,” White Rose said, sounding almost reproachful.

“Because he’s my friend,” Leon answered immediately. Shit, what kind of person was White Rose that she still didn’t understand that?

“He was your assignment.”

Leon winced. It was true. Elliot had been an assignment, an assignment he hadn’t even wanted at first. 

“I just wanna know if he’s okay. And where he is,” he added, pushing his luck. God, he’d never talked to White Rose like this before, actually demanding shit. It was terrifying.

White Rose sighed heavily into the phone. Leon heard the faint beeping of a watch alarm. “Mr. Alderson is in New York City and he is alive. That information will have to be enough to satisfy you. Wait for further orders.” His phone beeped loudly in his ear. She had hung up.

_Alive._ “Alive” was not the same as “okay.” Elliot. God, Elliot. Leon covered his face with his hands, realized he was gasping a little. That information _didn’t_ satisfy him, not at all, even assuming White Rose was telling the truth. “Alive” meant almost nothing. Was he hurt? Was he captured by the FBI, or by someone else? Was he using again? Was he going about his day, determined, following his little routine, or was he lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, motionless, forgetting to eat without Leon there to remind him? Or worse? Was he somehow worse? 

_Fuck, I’m in too deep,_ Leon thought. How had this even happened? He’d been able to handle all this Dark Army shit when all he was risking was himself. He hadn’t had anything to lose when they had first contacted him online. A shit job, community college he barely had time for, parents and sisters who had needed money and help that he could never provide. The money the Dark Army offered him had been such an easy sell. The money, and the destruction. Who didn’t want to fuck up society a little bit? It had fucked him up pretty good.

But now, the uncertainty was getting to him, all because of Elliot. He’d been planted in prison and ordered to protect him. It had been his first big job. He could have just as likely been ordered to kill him, and he probably would have done it. He would have done it, and he wouldn’t ever have known him, the smartest guy he’d ever met, the strangest, the best. He couldn’t imagine it now, though, couldn’t imagine ever looking into those big eyes and that hopeless face and hurting him. Everything inside him said to protect Elliot, even when the job was over, even from White Rose, even from himself. It would never be over.

He heard voices through the thin motel wall. His new companions were talking, and White Rose had said to keep them apart. He needed to get back out there, work on establishing trust with them, ask them White Rose’s questions, follow orders. He needed to get his shit together. White Rose didn’t like wasted time.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked okay. His face was good at hiding things. But when he looked into his own eyes, he made a promise, silently.

_I’ll find you, Elliot. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I’ll do whatever it takes, cuz. I’ll bring you back to me._

The promise gave him the will to move. He left the bathroom and walked into the adjoining motel room. The man and the woman froze, stopped talking, looked at him with big, doubtful eyes. They didn’t trust him. They were waiting for him to speak.

He put the phone in his pocket on silent, didn’t even glance at the screen. He began.

“When is the last time that either of you spoke with Elliot Alderson?”


End file.
